That Moment
by Cawnenrose
Summary: That exact moment when Rose realized that she was completely in love with The Doctor. 10Rose. A Special Suprise Birthday Present for Everence.


A/N - So this was just a random inspired drabble that I came up with earlier. This is a special surprise Birthday Present for Iced Teacake. I will eventually get on with all my other stories, but right now, my muse for doctor who and torchwood stories is pretty low.

Disclaimed: I think you can answer this. i own nothing but the story itself. Not the characters or doctor who. Or Iced Teacake. Damn.

* * *

"**Rose, have we ever been to see the icy towers of Balzaka?"**

It was sometime of someday when she first really understood what was happening to her. They had been in the TARDIS library, The Doctor rambling on about something that she hadn't quite been paying attention to, in a gap between adventures. He had been straddling the top of a tall step ladder, his thick-rimmed glasses resting around his nose as he examined some of the older books in the huge room.

"**Nope. Thinkin' that might our next destination?" **

She had been lounged out across a few huge pillows, just two needed to overstretch her height and they were no near as thin. A book from Shakespearian England had been lying half open over her stomach, one arm behind her head, the other holding onto the book's side. She'd been watching The Doctor upside down as he'd moved some of the books, watching how his nose wrinkled up in concentration and how he'd sometimes be lost for words on an easy topic, and end up improvising to make up for it. She wasn't really listening to the ramble itself.

"**Not this time, no, the time space we're in currently means it would be in the middle of their thaw, so the mountains would pretty much be a pit of crystal blue water. It is incredible, how the gravity of the planet means that in thaw, the ice thaws and falls into giant lakes that bath the landscape in water, turning everything a beautiful shade of purple, with only small flecks of yellow among the plains. What lets this happen is..."  
**  
Spaced out again, Rose had looked up to the roof, which was barely lit while the two were closer to the ground. It was as her mind drifted away from the sound of The Doctor's voice that she'd begun to mule over ideas that had recently been crossing her mind. She'd been travelling with him for nearly two years now. That fact itself was rather terrifying, that from that day when she'd just walked into an alien ship, she'd since then stayed with the alien in question for two years.

The Doctor seemed to always end up in the mind those days, no matter how much she tried to think elsewhere, it always ended back there. She found herself fascinated and entranced by him, both his messing brown hair and once-blue brown eyes, but also how he could ramble on for hours on end and still have enough breath to run for miles without much effort. But it was also how he seemed to feel so comfortable around her, and how the two just understood each other, no matter what they were thinking.

Thinking back, she couldn't imagine her life without him, and the thought of him not being there, or she not there, while he rambled on about pointless ideas and features was frightening, and caused her heart to clench with emotion. But why would she care so much like that? Her best mates she didn't ever feel that way, and even with Mickey, she could always imagine being somewhere else, even if his presence somehow seemed out of place if not there. It felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

**"...But really, it is simply stunning, how the light reflects of the structures and sends it glowing across the whole terrain! ..."**

Looking back at him, upside down once again, she felt a small laugh build up in her throat. "_God I love you."_ It was that exact thought that had jumpstarted her heart, making her sit up at an incredible speed, book tumbling between her legs, the page lost. Blinking, she had to fight to calm her suddenly frantic heart. Where had that thought come from? It's true though. Taking a deep breath, shocked, she realized it was the complete and utter truth. She was in love with The Doctor. The Doctor, who was an alien. The Doctor who was the most untouchable person in the entire universe, and she was in love with him.

"**Rose? Are you okay?" **

Whipping her head around, she realized he was now standing near her make-shift couch, a concerned look on his face as he watched her. Rose gave a small smile.

"**Oh, yeah, just remembered where I'd put mum's latest Stephanie Plum novel that he'd been looking for."**

It was only a small lie, but she wasn't about to go yell out what was in her heart the second she recognised it. Watching him carefully, he accepted her lie, giving a small laugh and a shake of his head before turning back to the bookcase.

"**Of course your mother would be into Stephanie Plum. I should have known that. Sometimes I wonder what leads you to these random memories Rose."**

"_If only you knew Doctor, If only you knew."_


End file.
